H I Z O U
by TheLastWatanagashi
Summary: What defines a precious object? Must it glow and glitter, stand above all else, singularly amazing in all aspects? Or does is nothing more necessary than an unknowable, deeply embedded quality, one of unexplainable irresistibity? Reader Insert!
1. Chapter 1

Draping gently around porcelain shoulders, the cascade of obsidian hair rivaled even the loveliness of her kimono. She was a magnificent work of art, a picture of bright silken robes framed by ebony ribbons, snaking slivers of smoke lending her image a deeply mysterious aura.

From your place behind the sliding screen door, you swayed happily, an admiring spectator.

"Magnificent! You look so beautiful, Yuuko-samaaa!" you whispered, albeit somewhat loudly, unable to contain your overflowing joy.

It wasn't usual that you snuck about the shop, spying on your mistress when she was holding audiences with her clients, but today she was truly spectacular.

Yuuko always looked wonderful no matter what she wore, of course, but she looked so incredible today that you couldn't help but suspect that she was dressing up for the customer. Were they important enough that she wanted to create an impression? You peered at the person in question.

A gangly high school student, dressed in a clean, starched uniform, shouting disbelief and discontentment and flailing about. Strange, certainly, but not so very interesting.

You turned your visage back to Yuuko, who had begun to tell a fortune. All of this, for nothing but a simple fortune-telling? As if that young man had the right to trouble your mistress for such a common task! Now fuming, you shook your head rapidly, trying of make sense her actions.

It couldn't be that…she liked that boy?! The realization struck your heart like an arrow, piecing your very soul. Outrageous! Preposterous! Unthinkable!

"It can't be…" you lamented, sinking slowly to the floor. Tears of sorrow obscuring the wood paneling of the floor. You were not sad enough to stop eavesdropping, however, and you leaned closer to the slight opening in the screen. Such dedication in the face of adversary was admirable!

Suddenly, you heard the familiar sound of soft, falling footsteps, skipping towards your position.

Screaming internally, fearful of the prospect of being discovered, you leaped away from the doors. Managing to land (mostly) silently. You slid limply to the floor in relief.

'Safe…'

Maru and Moro closed the doors behind them, twirling as they did so. Upon discovering you, each twin smiled and hooked an arm around yours, dragging you away.

"She's spying!" "Spying!" They giggled, pulling you off who knows where.

"Tch! Who's spying? I'm just, eh, looking out for Yuuko-sama!" you stuttered, struggling half-heartedly. For your efforts, they laughed openly.

After a short ways, you were dumped unceremoniously on the floor. From your upside-down view, you realized where you were.

"The storeroom?" You picked yourself up, dusting off lightly and glancing at the twins. They looked at each other, back at you, and handed you a small object. It was made of wood, and possessed simple adornments. Opening it carefully, you saw a piece of metal, glittering dully in the half-light, a rustic device that swung from a chain. An old watch. Again, not so interesting.

"Is this 'compensation'?" you asked, taking their nodding into account and understanding your role at once. Taking a step ladder from behind the door, watch in hand, you strode up it's steps and blew dust off of the special objects stored here. You slid the parcel to the back of one of the higher shelves.

It stopped ticking at once, you noted. Interesting.

"So, who's this new client?" you asked nonchalantly, turmoil hidden beneath the surface of your calm expression.

"April first!"

"Eh?"

"April first! April First!"

If they were going to be like that… you decided to stop pursuing the subject.

The walk back to the parlor was much shorter now that you weren't being towed like an anchor, and as you walked, your small companions parodied you skulking about. On tip-toes, dramatically impersonating some sort of sneak-thief. Any other time it would have been amusing, but you really didn't want to get in trouble.

"Silently, silently!" Maru pulled an imaginary pair of binoculars out and looked at you.

"Quietly, quietly!" Moro cupped her ear and leaned in, listening intently.

"Come on, now…" you tried to reason, but they took your hands once more and propelled you into the lovely room with sliding-doors. Yuuko didn't seemed surprised or angry at your sudden intrusion, but she spared a second to glance at you knowingly for a moment. You tried to smile innocently, but managed to look like a grimacing fox.

Yuuko returned her attention to the young man. The stuttering, panic-stricken young man. A bead of sweat dripped past his glasses and landed lightly on the tatami covered floor.

The twins danced around, but it didn't lessen the tension.

"And so, you'll work part time here to work off your debt!" Yuuko shouted, much to your dismay.

Your eyes widened in shock, the prospect of sharing your position (a cherished, special job!) almost too much to bear. Without sparing him a glance, you turned quickly and sped out of the room.

"He's not worthy! Yuuko-sama, whyyy?!" you cried hysterically, and to the bemusement of several spectators outside, collapsed in a dramatic fit.

Finally recovering, April first pointed accusingly a Yuuko.

"You planned on this from the start, didn't you!" Watanuki screamed indignantly.

Maru and Moro clasped hands and chanted merrily.

"Janitor! Janitor!"

Everyone ignored your agonized shrieks.

And the Witch of Dimension took a long drag from her pipe, perhaps dreaming of the amusing exploitations to come.


	2. Chapter 2

You sat traditional Japanese style, legs fold under you gracefully, posture straight and hands clasped tightly at your lap. The tatami mats were new, but even the springy smell of freshly-woven straw was not enough to ease the heavy atmosphere.

Across from you, sitting in a similar style, was Watanuki. He looked quite serious, glasses perched on the bridge of his nose, his eyebrows beginning to form a scowl.

It was understandable, of course. You had both been here on the floor for about fifteen minutes, just staring at each other, each trying to figure the other out. You weren't just trying to waste his time, however.

Yuuko had instructed you to, as she put it, "show him the ropes". And to fetch her some sake. The latter task having been carried out, you were now at a loss with what to do with Watanuki.

Sighing, you shook your head.

You suddenly stood with such abruptness that you startled your companion, and he yelped and scooted backwards.

Hands on your hips, you looked down at the boy. Everything from his "clean and trim" hairstyle to his fancy uniform was grating on your nerves. The anger on your face became increasingly apparent, and he lifted a hand as if to shield himself.

Turning on your heel and reaching into closet, you shuffled through the items. Finally, you spoke.

"This device, passed down from generation to generation since the beginning of humanity, is where I will start your training. Mastering this tool will take every ounce of discipline, dexterity, and dedication you posses. Only those with the utmost determination have even survived using this instrument, and at this point, I wouldn't say your chances are much better. But if you can properly utilize this tool, you will have achieved a level of potential that you couldn't even begin to imagine."

He gulped nervously and stood up, fists curled at his sides.

You retrieved the object and held it in front of his face.

"Watanuki. This is… a broom!" you exclaimed dramatically, eyes ablaze.

Almost immediately, he turned a shade of red. Veins pulsed in his forehead and he took a deep breath.

"Do you think I'm some kind of IDIOT?!" he exclaimed, snatching the bamboo handle out of your hand and glaring harshly. You scooted forward, an inch from his face, your expression serious and grim.

"Do you think that's just an _ordinary_ broom?" you asked quietly, in your most chilling voice. Surprise and something akin to fear overtook his features.

"It possesses unknowable and arcane powers, as ancient as the thousand-year-bamboo grove it was cut from. I've seen such abilities used for the greater good… but also for the deepest evil. Don't underestimate something based on it's appearance, unless you want to die before your time."

He looked like he wanted to toss the thing across the room. You smiled eerily and steeped even closer.

"Do you understand, Watanuki? This broom… _sweeps_."

"…that's all?" he asked, tentatively.

"That's all."

For a moment, silence.

Then, he threw the broom as hard as he could at you. You didn't bother dodging; he didn't appear to have much upper body strength. In any case, he missed and the thing flew back into the next room, something clattering violently with the impact.

"What kind of _MORON_ do you think I am?! I swear, getting me all worked up like that for something so ridiculous…!"

"Tch. If you understand that much, we can skip lessons one through four. Why don't you go sweep up the porch, expert?" you said, already exiting the room.

He screamed in frustration and retrieved the broom, glancing at it hatefully. Then he headed outside, mumbling about crazy women and forced labor.

At the same time, you reached your room. It was a quartered off section of the attic, so there wasn't much space and the ceiling was low. All the same, it was extremely touching that Yuuko had made you a place at all.

"Yuuko-sama."

Thinking about your mistress cheered you right up, but you froze when you noticed Watanuki in the yard outside of the tiny shuttered window.

The new hire was diligently sweeping up, but appeared to be mumbling to himself. Every few seconds, he exclaim something violently and swing the broom around like a child playing samurai.

"Honestly…" you whispered, taking your stool and setting it next to the window. You watched him from your spot, not laughing at his antics or getting annoyed, just taking it in.

Finally, you grinned.

"Idiot."


	3. Chapter 3

It was well into the afternoon and the shop was permeated with a warm aura. You leaned against a wall, crossed-legged on the rug, leisurely sipping a hot cup of black tea. While your usual preference was green or white tea, today the flavor buoyed you and the sweetness both accelerated your energy and made you feel lazy with sugar.

Yuuko laid on her side at her throne-like chair, nursing her own cup of Earl Grey. Mokona and the twins played contently on the sidelines, for once quietly.

In other words, it was a wonderful day.

However, the words your mistress had spoken the day before kept coming back to you. The lady that had claimed to have no bad habits, with a black haze about her, who Yuuko had given the ring. It had been an odd case.

Prominently bizarre was the fact that she had not asked about compensation, had not even discussed a price. That was infinitely strange, but you supposed that only meant that it wasn't the last time you'd see that woman.

Then, what Yuuko had asked. . .

_'I'll give you this ring, and you may do whatever you want with it. However, keep in mind; what is a pinky finger used for in the first place?'_

You pondered it, keeping your little finger up on the same hand you held your tea with.

When somebody used that finger as body language, they were usually alluding to a girlfriend. That didn't really make sense, you figured. It didn't seem like that lady was trying to cure herself of being gay.

Another way to use a pinky was in a pinky promise. Most considered it to be a trivial act, mere phrases uttered by immature children to show sincerity. However, you knew that such an act was quite akin to signing a legally binding contract; the breaking of both will bring bad karma upon you.

You had a feeling you were coming closer to the point Yuuko had been subtlety making…

A yell from the yard broke you out of your thoughts, and alerted you to the coming storm. The sudden remembrance brought your high spirits down a notch.

Oh, right. Him.

Watanuki entered the room, practically skipping, oblivious to your sudden change in mood and opened his mouth as if he were about to rant. The poor boy never even had a chance.

"Your face looks terrible." Yuuko said, simply, peering over the porcelain in her hands. Watanuki looked stunned, dropping his briefcase, staring bewilderedly at Yuuko.

You, having been in the middle of taking a sip, spewed tea and barked at laugh.

"I second that!" you exclaimed. This looked promising! Maybe she would even fire him!

"Why do you have to say that now of all times?" Watanuki asked quietly, falling to his knees. He was quickly ganged up upon by Maru, Moro, and Mokona.

"Your face looks bad!" "Your face looks bad!"

"Oi, Watanuki, they said your face looked bad!"

He pushed them away and waved his arms in protest.

"That's not something I can help! Blame God or genetics!"

"That isn't what I meant. Not your physical face, but the 'you' of today is submerged in bad luck."

Your eyes widened and you scooted back a bit. Bad luck? How dare he bring misfortune into the threshold of your home! You hated bad luck, carried charms around in your wallet, all in avoidance of what this ignorant boy brought in attached to his personage!

"B-but, but, that can't be! Himawari-chan and I spoke today, and it was wonderful!"

…Hime-who-uh?

"Himewari-chan?" questioned Yuuko. Watanuki blushed and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"She's a very kind girl, and she's adorable!"

"Well, fortunes change based on one's encounters with people. One may call it inevitable."

"That's impossible!" he stuttered, shaking his head rigorously.

"I don't think this Himawari is your Lady Luck, Watanuki." Yuuko asserted.

He looked like he was about to protest, but--

Suddenly, you felt that familiar feeling; a soundless chime or beacon, some sort of a change in the air, that signified a customer's arrival. You stood, both bad luck and tea forgotten.

A split second later, everyone but Watanuki had swung their head in the direction of the entrance.

"What's wrong?" Watanuki asked, worriedly.

Yuuko smiled.

"It would seem she's back again."


	4. Chapter 4

And Yuuko was correct. The woman had returned, again claiming to have 'just ended up here'. You weren't sure what to think at this point.

Just like before, they were seated at the small, round table across from each other. And just like before, everyone else looked upon the meeting through the split in the sliding doors.

You noticed that she wasn't wreathed in black haze. The ring on her smallest finger, obviously some sort of weak suppressor, had done it's job.

That is, until Yuuko had started asking the woman some rather run-of-the-mill questions.

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-one years," answered the woman, smiling gently.

The dark smog reappeared instantaneously, curling once around the finger and wrapping lazily about the room.

You and Watanuki shared a look, both thinking, 'So _you_ noticed, too.'

"Are you currently employed?" Yuuko inquired.

"Yes."

Nothing changed, this time, but you still leaned forward. You were close to understanding this mystery.

"At an advertising company. In the marketing department…" she continued.

The smoke reacted, swelling in size and almost overtaking the room completely. It had all of the ominous consistency of a storm cloud, but a storm cloud alive with lethal intent. Looping once around the finger, weaving it's way up her arm and draping itself around her shoulders like a shawl, you couldn't help but understand why her limbs were feeling encumbered.

_It's like a snake,_ you thought, _lying in wait for the opportunity to strike._

"A bad habit… are you sure you don't have one?" Yuuko closed the distance between herself and the customer.

"A habit of this…" She touched the woman's forehead, parting her hair. The client leaned back slightly, as if surprised by the sudden intrusion on her personal space.

"Through this…" Yuuko let her finger rest on the woman's lips.

"…Because of this?" Your Mistresses' fingers came to a stop at the woman's chest, right above the heart.

"D-did I do something strange?" The client asked, as though she couldn't imagine having acted in an improper manner.

Ah…

You came to comprehend your Yuuko's words. Lifting your own unmarred little finger, you sighed softly at the realization.

Lying. Something every person does, generally in moderation. A ration decision to avoid the truth, spoken aloud, to protect your heart.

Some people lie to avoid the consequences of their actions. Others, for reasons numerous or more profound, seek council in obscuring the truth by speaking falsehoods. But if someone chooses to lie, not to protect themselves or for any discernable purpose, but just for the sake of lying…

Did it become… this?

A black pollutant cloud, permeating the victim's body, springing from the finger that symbolizes keeping a promise?

"And the rest of your body, how does it fare?" Yuuko asked. The customer glanced at her arm.

"Well, I only just noticed, but… it seems not only my pinky is stiff, but I have trouble moving my wrist."

Yuuko backed away, her facial features troubled.

"If you've only just now realized, it might be too late."

Watanuki stirred, a stricken expression on his face.

"The ring! Isn't it… much dirtier than before?"

You hadn't noticed, but… you looked at the antique ring, tarnished and grimy, and knew he was correct. It would seem that if she didn't cease her habitual lying soon, the black haze would overpower the suppressor.

"A habit… I really can't think of anything. If I figure it out, will I be cured?"

Could she really be that clueless?

"If you can stop it," Yuuko replied, gravely.

"Alright, then. I'll think carefully about it," the customer replied, smiles returning, blissfully aware of how precarious her fate was.

Yuuko smiled also, as if she couldn't bother caring about the well-being of the customer if the customer herself couldn't even appreciate the depth of the problem.

"Would you like some tea?"

"No, I have to meet someone."

"Who?" Yuuko asked. A simple question in itself, but…

Would this be the straw that broke the camel's back? If she lied again, you doubted her body would be able to take much more.

"A close friend."

That was all it took.

The swirling billows of dark smoke further encircled itself on her form, almost obscuring the customer completely. You covered you mouth in nose with one hand, afraid of breathing any of it in. As if lying was a deadly infectious disease that one could catch by coming into contact with a compulsive liar.

"Is that so? Have a safe journey," Yuuko well-wished.

"Thank you. Next time I return, we can have some tea."

And with another passive smile, she was gone.

"But, I don't think you'll be coming back," Yuuko finished. Watanuki turned.

"Why not? And every time she answered you, the smoke got bigger. What was with that?" asked Watanuki.

"Really, you haven't realized? Hopeless," you said, shaking your head. This might have started an argument, but a hush fell when Yuuko continued speaking.

"A habit… is something you need to be conscious of before you can get rid of it."

For a moment, everyone seemed to look at their smallest finger.

xXx

Watanuki had left the shop. Perhaps to follow that woman, or to see his Hime-something-or-other.

You had seated yourself at the table where that woman had been previously, with Yuuko was across from you, like a consultant.

"That woman… the ring can't take much more of her lying, can it?" you asked.

Yuuko lit her pipe, and the natural smoke spread in a beautiful way, drifting through the air.

"If that happens, will she become paralyzed?"

The powerful woman across from you inhaled deeply, then blew a ring of smoke. It floated briefly before melting into the air.

"You didn't go out of your way to assist her. It seemed that, for things to change, she needed to help herself. But not asking for a price… is she a lost cause?"

Your mistress met your eyes but didn't answer. In these instances, talking to her was as fruitful as having a conversation with a brick wall. Yuuko liked you to figure things out for yourself.

It had been that way since you were little.

"Mistress, she won't _die_, will she?"

Yuuko leaned the chair backwards on two legs, somehow making that juvenile act look graceful.

"Let us hope that it doesn't come to that," Yuuko finally answered, faintly smiling.

"But, Yuuko-sama, it doesn't look like she's willing to change. If lying is so integrated into her, she might not even be aware of it in the first place."

Yuuko nodded, acknowledging that you had discovered the heart of the problem. A bit of ash filtered down from the dangling pipe, fluttering down to the table. You rubbed the grey mark away with one finger.

"When is lying acceptable? To spare the feelings of a loved one or stranger? To reassure children who do not yet know of the darkness in the world? When, then, does it become unacceptable? Perhaps it began as a simple act of self-preservation. Then, progressing from that state into an all-consuming need to mislead others, she lost even herself in the process. If that woman believes the in the non-truths she speaks, there might not be any hope. After all, the need to change ones self arises from noticing a distasteful problem. However… all that is needed, in her case, is a large event to alter her perspective."

You listened, occasionally nodding, glad that your thought process had mirrored hers.

"That might be death, in her case," you said, not happy about such a thing.

"If that's so, I have failed. But that boy is out there, with her."

"Watanuki?" you asked, blinking. Your mistress nodded in confirmation.

"You should believe in the strength of that child. There will come a time where you will depend on him, just as surely as he will come to need you."

Her eyes, the gentle gaze now becoming sharp, boring into your own, surprising you… in an instant, the conversation had shifted. Yuuko's words, meanings you couldn't fathom and didn't want to, bounced around in your skull. You couldn't process them, or the implications that they held.

You blinked, braking the stare, and stood up. Excusing yourself from the room, you bowed and exited through the sliding doors. For a moment, as you closed them behind you, you considered them for a moment.

How many conversations of unknowable magnitude had had they borne witness to? Spectators of a large spectrum of supernatural cases, surely they had been here long before your arrival, and would remain so until long after you had passed away.

But such thoughts unnerved you.

You hurried along the passage, finding the ladder to your abode in the attic, where you intended to lose yourself in sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

You took a running leap, grasping the ledge of the cement wall before pulling yourself over. It would have been easier to use the normal entrance, but you hadn't wanted to attract attention to yourself.

Lowering yourself onto the grass on the other side, you grinned. This already felt like an adventure.

On the school campus, a chatting procession ambled aimlessly around. No one took notice of a quiet girl several meters from the gates, lightly appraising the building. And it was just as well, because you weren't one for making a spectacle of yourself. Unless the situation made it absolutely necessary, of course.

You marched past a series of skinny trees and a gaggle of students like you owned the place. Perhaps it was your air of confidence that stopped people from noticing you, pointing out that you didn't posses a school uniform, and grabbing torches to proceed angry mob the nonconformist… In any case, you weren't really sure how this whole "school" thing worked. It was just where Watanuki was during the day, until he came to the shop.

You were here to find out what was so great about the place.

The school grounds were largely unimpressive, but certainly resembled it's manga counterparts you'd read up on before coming here.

Now that you thought about it, actually, a lot of what you knew about the 'real' world came from reading comic books. That said, you weren't ignorant. You had learned to read and write, even the more difficult kanji, from Yuuko. Those precious lessons had cost you a fortune in terms of manual labor, so you never really got around to learning advanced math.

Once glance into a classroom teaching calculus told you that you weren't missing much.

You continued your journey, walking around the perimeter of the building, looking into various first-floor classrooms. If he was in the hallway or on an upper level, you were in trouble.

When you came upon a larger, curtained window, you stopped. From outside, you could hear the sounds of conversation, clattering dishes, sliding trays. A lunchroom?

Watanuki was fifty percent more likely to be around a place with food, or near a kitchen, you figured.

The sun was shining high in the sky, now, and glared brightly on this side of the building. That was probably why the curtains were closed, but the also blocked your view of the inside. You really didn't want to be caught sneaking around inside of the school, so going in wasn't an option.

The drapes stopped an inch or two before touching the windowsill. You bent down, trying to see through the slight part in the fabric. The angle was terrible, and all you could really see was people's legs. Girls wore long skirts, boys had black pants. The problem with uniforms was how… _uniform_ everyone looked wearing them.

_I can't tell from just that… _you thought, annoyed. You tried to go lower, but humans just weren't supposed to bend that way. However, you could almost see the shoulders of the students sitting at the closest table. Spine cracking in protest, you contorted your body a few more centimeters down…

"Oi. Your underwear is showing," a voice said, scaring the hell out of you.

Your heart jumped out of your chest, zoomed around the lawn, and reentered your body through your left nostril. _At least you didn't fall over or do anything else embarrassing._

With that thought in mind, you calmed down pretty quickly. You've been caught by some weird random guy, so what? It's not like he could _do_ anything to you.

Standing straight up and turning around with whatever dignity you still possessed, you surveyed the boy… young man, scowling at you.

No, of course it couldn't be some normal guy.

Extremely tall, strong looking, stern expression, mean eyes. Decked out in full archery gear, Japanese-style, bow and quiver slung lazily around one shoulder.

You hadn't come here to get _shot_!

"Heh, um. Hello?" you said, trying not to let yourself being intimidated, and sort of failing. It was a stupid thing to say at this point, but anything was better than just standing there.

"You aren't from this school," he said, eyes narrowing a little. Astute observation!

"Yeah, no. No I'm not," you replied, nodding, "But, I'm looking for a… friend of mine."

You blinked in slight confusion. Was Watanuki a friend, anyway? Coworker? Companion, acquaintance… cook? Did it even matter?

"Hn," the stranger acknowledged. Not much of a talker, eh? At least it didn't seem like he was liable to shoot you in the face. Arrows hurt something awful, and you knew that from experience. (But that was another story.)

"What are you, anyway? A sentinel?" you asked, pointing out his outfit.

"Archery club," he explained. Well, you supposed that made sense.

"You seem like a kendo kind of guy to me," you commented, shrugging. And, hey! The conversation had almost turned normal. Maybe he'd just let you go about your business!

You stepped over a vicious looking weed growing in-between the cement panels of the sidewalk.

Wait. Since when had you been walking? What a sneaky guy, distracting you with his scary stature and near-pleasant conversation, lulling you into a false sense of security!

You stopped when he stopped, in front of the big school gate. He looked at you pointedly.

"What, are you kicking me out?" You were angry at the rude treatment, but you still stepped over the line that separated campus from the outside world anyway. He _was_ armed, after all.

"School policy." Which you took to mean, only students or personnel are allowed on the grounds. That was reasonable enough, but the fact that he didn't even bother to speak to you in full sentences was starting to piss you off.

He continued to look at you, as if he fully expected you to march away on your own, like some kind of chastised puppy.

"Tch. You think you can just do that? 'I'm some random weapon-carrying mute, I stare at girl's panties and boot them out of places because I'm cool like that', huh?"

You thought you saw his fingers twitch towards his bow. Immediately, you backed up, away from the school and it's self-appointed guard dog.

"Look, look, I'm going, ok?" you walked away, finally turning away from him. It probably was a better idea to look where you were going if you were going to be walking in the middle of the road.

So much for an adventure. But… maybe you could go back after he left. It's not like he could stand there, watching you all day.

You peeked over your shoulder, to see if he was still there. And he was.

Damn him! He must be intending to stand there as long as you were in his line of vision. Were your plans that obvious?

Being the mature adult you were, you stuck out your tongue and sauntered away.

Returning your attention to the road ahead of you, your priorities changed. You decided to corner Watanuki the moment he arrived to work, to extract information from him about that tall bowman guy. Revenge was in order, you supposed, feeling very much the comic-book villain.

xXx

When you reached the shop, you smiled. Taking off your shoes and leaving them at the door, you shouted.

"Tadaimasu!" you shouted into the shop, just happy to be home.

"Okaerinasai!" they welcomed you.

Maru and Moro barraged you with a hug, but you were prepared for their welcome home tackle.

As they took your hands and led you away, taking turns telling you about what sort of mischief they had gotten into in your absence, you couldn't help but wonder what was so good about the outside world in the first place.


	6. Chapter 6

It was another afternoon, and similar to those cozy prior days, and a silence had settled over the store. However, unlike those comfortable afternoons, the silence was forced and the mood was dour.

Maru and Moro fidgeted nervously, as it wasn't in their nature to sit still for lengthy periods of time, but they both understood why it was necessary. After all, you had a miniature crisis on your hands.

Yuuko, sprawled out on her heavily adorned chair, shifted slightly. You massaged her temples, hoping to alleviate some of her pain. While it made you unquestionably happy that she'd chosen to rest her head on your lap--a dream come true, once-in-a-lifetime event--you hated to see her like this.

_You reap what you sow, Mistress_, you thought, sadly.

One bottle of sake too many had left her in this state, and even though two days had passed, this hangover showed no signs of abating. You sniffed, tears brimming in your eyes, threatening to fall--which was unthinkable, because they'd fall right onto Yuuko. Bravely fighting the impulse to cry, you concentrated every ounce of your effort into making this the best massage ever.

Then, as so often was the case with you, that sorrow turned into anger. Perhaps you just found that an easier emotion to handle.

_Where is that Watanuki? If it had been _you_ running to the convenience store, you would have returned by now. In fact, you could have made the trip TWICE in the amount of time it was taking--_

Ah, there he was. You sensed him long before he entered the building. At this point, your misplaced frustration with him evaporated; you were just glad he was back, for your Mistresses' sake. You waited somewhat impatiently until he entered the room.

"Watanuk--!" you started, and then realizing that you were yelling, "Watanuki. Did you get it?"

"Yeah, yeah. I don't get what the big deal is, anyway, acting like you're dying when it's your fault in the first place," he grumbled, fishing a medicinal bottle out of a plastic bag.

"What a cruel thing to say to poor exhausted, fragile me," Yuuko said, swooning. You stood carefully, placing her head delicately on a pillow, before stalking over to Watanuki and plucking the bottle out of his hands.

"Don't be mean to Yuuko-sama! Why don't you try drinking that much and coming out of it with a smile!" you patronized, still attempting to be quiet, although Watanuki wasn't making much of an effort.

"Like I said, it's her fault in the first place!"

"You look light a lightweight anyway; the type that passes out after the first bottle," you mocked, and although this was a fun conversation, you were more interested in treating Yuuko then continuing it.

You scanned the label of the medicine, making sure it wasn't rat poison, or something (wouldn't put it past him) and discovered it was one of those potent vitamin drinks. That'll do.

Using a fingernail to peel away at the plastic encircling the lid, you uncapped the bottle and handed it to Yuuko. From the smell alone, you had judged the stuff to be… strong-tasting, at the least, and you readied a pitcher of water to help her wash it down.

The glass in your hand was snatched away, and you, Maru, and Moro watched nervously as she down the medicine, following it quickly with water.

She sighed gently, setting the glass on the table.

"Well, that was effective," she said, gasping for breath and with a slightly disgusted look on her face.

You leaned forward. Was she feeling better?

"WELL!" she screamed, startling you as you jumped several steps back, "With that over, let's go out! There's something I need to buy."

Your mind was slightly scrabbled at the sudden change in mood, but Maru and Moro were up in a second, running towards your Mistress's room to ready an outfit for her to wear. When your brain finally caught up with the situation, you moved to take the pitcher of water and glass back to the kitchen.

When you returned, it became apparent that Watanuki had been hood-winked into joining the outing.

With Maru and Moro being permanent residents of the shop, that made it a merry trio. Well, alright. An outing was a rare enough event that you wouldn't complain.

You took a moment to appreciate Yuuko's clothing; which, while remaining "normal", suited her perfectly and was just as ornate as it's kimono counterparts.

_Casual Yuuko is just as beautiful as Dressed Up Yuuko_, you thought gleefully.

"That vitamin tonic really works!" Yuuko exclaimed, laughing to herself. Watanuki made an odd face, and it was obvious what he was thinking. You pinched his face and pulled him close.

"I know that look--are you thinking that you should have bought something less effective so you wouldn't have to go on this trip?" you questioned. A bead of sweat slid down his face and he avoided your gaze. Ha, you knew it.

"You should be grateful. This is a special treat for me, so don't spoil it with your bad attitude, ne?"

You released his face, upon which he collapsed and took several long, amusingly weird strides away from you.

"I-in any case, where are we going?" he asked.

"Ginza," Yuuko answered.

"So, are we going to take the train or something?" he continued.

"No. We're walking."

"Eh? All the way to Ginza?! Do you have any idea how long that'd take on foot?!" he protested, and you secretly agreed with him.

"That's alright. We have a portal!" Yuuko said, sliding open the doors and revealing a dark void hanging in some abysmally black realm. You clapped appreciatively of the theatrics; Yuuko loved a good audience.

Watanuki was less than pleased.

"What IS this?!" he shouted, glancing rapidly from the portal, to Yuuko, to you.

"Well, I was playing a game the other day, and it occurred to me that this wouldn't be a bad idea. It's actually quite convenient," she said, smiling.

Without farther stalling, Yuuko grabbed the back of Watanuki's collar and dragged him in. You followed, hopping on one foot as you pulled on your shoes.

"Maru, Moro! Watch the house for me!" your Mistress called, striding away with a struggling Watanuki in tow.

"Later, guys," you said, and the pair smiled.

"Bye, bye!" "Come back soon!"

The doors slid shut, the light dissipated. Yuuko grasped your hand and you could feel reassurance in her touch. After you tried to voice your appreciation, you realized that sound didn't carry well in this odd space. You couldn't hear Watanuki's protests, your own breathing, or the steady click of your Mistress's high heels.

Then, weightlessness. The sensation of falling…

.

. .

. . .


	7. Chapter 7

Your eyes opened to a sky full of clouds, framed by buildings taller and more architecturally ornate than the ones back home. Judging by the uncomfortable gravel pressing into your back, you were sprawled out on the pavement. You sat up, combing one hand through your hair to rid it of loose pebbles.

"You can let go now, (Y/N)," your Mistress said quietly. You looked at the hand your fingers were entwined with, expecting to see Yuuko. Instead--

"Watanuki?!" you screamed, trying to pull your hand away. Unfortunately, he was still out of it and didn't let go. Like you, he was also laying with his back against the concrete, but he was just starting to stir. You turned to your Mistress.

"Yuuko-sama! When you took my hand in the… tunnel, it wasn't--"

"This child? I'm afraid it was," she said, but instead of being upset like her words suggested, she looking absolutely pleased at the idea. Indignation bubbled up in your consciousness and showed itself by coloring your face red.

"But why didn't _you_, and why him, and, and how come you didn't _say_ anything before now?!" you sputtered, still trying to rip your hand out of his, to no avail.

"I would have, of course, but the two of you clinging to each other in the darkness," her eyes lit up and she clasped her hands together, "It was just too cute!"

You fell back over, pulled down next to him because of his unwillingness to _let go_, and stared spitefully at the skyline reflected in his glasses. With your free hand, you shook his shoulder.

_Wake up, damn you!_

"Aah… I thought I was gonna die," he confessed, opening one eye and the other. He looked at you--it was hard for him _not_ to, you were really that close--and blinked in confusion.

"You can let go now, Watanuki," you said, trying to act nonchalant. He yelped in alarm, skittering backwards, doing some kind of crab walk. Finally, you were able to stand up.

The Ginza district in Tokyo was an impressive area at any time of day, and you were right in the middle of it. Above you, the lovely clock tower, the iconic Ginza Wako towered above your party. Inside the main building, many high class items such as jewelry and clothes were sold, and all of it was extremely expensive.

It was a weekend, so the whole district was closed to automobiles, making it a pedestrian zone. You glanced from building to building, noting all of the signs marking out leading brands and companies. One square meter of Ginza's land sold for up to ten million yen--Ginza was some of the most costly and sought after real estate in Japan, if not the world.

You followed Yuuko down the crowded street, Watanuki grumbling under his breath about weird surprises and scary women. Your Mistresses strides were longer than yours, so you had to walk aster than normally to keep up.

"Ah, I think I remember that shop being this way!" she exclaimed.

"I hope so. But the shops change all the time in this part of town," you said, rubbing the back of your neck nervously.

The party trudged silently down the street. Watanuki lagged slightly, possibly with the intent of distancing himself from you and Yuuko. In the search for the elusive shop, your mistress led you through all sorts of strange passages and back alleys, nameless streets lined with suspicious vendors. At last, she seemed to find what she'd been searching for.

"It's… a sports shop?" Watanuki asked, deadpanning. You felt somewhat cheated and disappointed. You'd expected a somewhat more _impressive_ emporium, where a charming but mysterious shopkeeper lay in wait for your group's arrival, offering hundreds of intricate and strange curios…

…at least that's how the scenario had built up in your mind, during the long trek.

It was a shame that reality rarely matched the expectations of imagination.

With a slight sigh, you decided to wait in front of the window display outside, suddenly less interested in the item your Mistress sought. You pressed your forehead to the glass, eyes scanning the featured athletic equipment with distaste.

It was Ginza, after all, so it was high quality merchandise. It wasn't any less boring for the high prices, unfortunately.

As you thought that, you raised an eyebrow. Why come all the way out here to buy a piece of sporting equipment that's guaranteed to be pricey when she could just as easily gotten a similar item closer to home?

Why Ginza, period?

Then, it hit you.

It wasn't that this store was important (because obviously none of the items featured inside were meaningful) but the location. The true purpose of the journey was something, someone, here in Ginza.

Yuuko had kept something from you and Watanuki.

Finally, Yuuko emerged from the store, looking refreshed by the purchase. Watanuki was a step behind her, shouldering a single-strapped case.

Without commenting on thee item, she continued down the street.

Instead of running after, you lagged with Watanuki, whose pace was easier to match.

"So, what's that? A sword, or something?" you questioned, eyeing the case.

"Nothing that interesting. Just a baseball bat," he answered, averting his gaze from yours.

You continued walking in the slightly uncomfortable atmosphere for a while longer. Finally, you couldn't stand it.

"_What?_"

He jumped a bit at your tone.

"W-what do you mean, 'what'?" he stammered, still refusing to look you in the eye.

"I mean, what's your problem? Why won't you look at me?" Didn't he know how _rude_ that was?

You placed yourself in his field of vision, walking backwards in front of him. He managed to look away at the last moment, like it was some kind of staring contest in reverse.

"Geez, are you blushing? What's _with_ you?" you asked, noticing his pink-tinged face.

"It's nothing," he asserted, starting to walk a little faster. That comment made you a little angry. So, now you were 'nothing'?

In retaliation, you walked a little closer. Not quite nose-to-nose as you had been after the portal incident, but certainly too close for his comfort. In fact, it looked like he was about to fall over.

"What're you so embarrassed about?" you asked as his blush grew more prominent. By now you were at least as close as the two of you had been earlier, which you think wouldn't bother him, considering this was the second time.

Wait a second.

"Is this about before? When you wouldn't let go of my hand?" you smiled, shaking your head. All this fuss over something so ridiculous! He was such a… Watanuki.

Sure, you'd been flustered at first, but you recovered quickly enough. It was like he didn't know how to handle it.

"It wasn't like that was the first time you held hands with a girl, right?" you asked. It wasn't until his face turned a darker shade of red that you actually reconsidered your previous statement.

"Don't tell me it _was_?" you laughed, giving him his space now that you'd discovered the root of the problem.

"Of course not!!" he fumed, his over-reactive personality kicking in.

You gave him a clear 'I don't buy it' look.

"I mean! Well, there's… my mother--"

"Do you honestly think that counts?" you asked, almost feeling sorry for him.

There wasn't anyone else, huh?

"S-so what! I was saving it for Himawari!" he yelled, then blanched as if he'd divulged some great secret.

"Ha ha! You wanted to be a hand-holding virgin, then!" you laughed at the weirdness of it all.

"Don't say it like _that_!"

"Even I've had more action than that, and I've never even been to school!" you exclaimed. He was looking sort of pathetic, but it was so sad that it was funny.

Watanuki protested, flailed about, and may have started to hit you with the baseball bat, but your Mistress interrupted. She stopped walking so suddenly that you and Watanuki almost tripped.

"This is the place."

You looked at the building she stood in front--a standard looking apartment complex, and nodded.

So, a house call, then? This was going to be interesting after all.


	8. Chapter 8

It was a moderately sized apartment, likely two-bedroom, but probably costly considering it was in Ginza. The woman who had answered the door had seated you at her dinner table, leaving to the kitchen with promises to retrieve tea. She seemed like a nice enough lady. Hospitable, at least.

She had been surprised to see your group when she first opened the door, not expecting the company. The group was sort of ragtag; a tall, pretty woman, you, and a random baseball bat-wielding high school guy. Despite her initial hesitation, you were allowed into her humble abode. Yuuko had that effect on people--it was her forcefulness, with a touch of charisma.

Now that everyone was comfortably seated, Watanuki became increasingly agitated. You decided to try and lighten the mood.

"You ever notice that other people's houses have weird smells?"

He kicked you from across the table, not appreciating your kind gesture. You kicked back, initiating a short under-the-table leg war, which you of course won.

Yuuko ignored the fight, watching the woman boiling water in a kettle. She seemed to be appraising the client.

"Is it alright to just barge in like this? Why are we here, anyway?" he asked nervously. Yuuko smirked, sending Watanuki a sidelong glance.

"We were invited in, so we might as well play guest," she stated, going back to looking at the lady, who was know retrieving cups from a cupboard.

You sccoted forward in your chair and gestured for Watanuki to lean in, which he did, apprehensively.

"This lady must have a wish, you know? It's obvious enough," you said in a whisper, to which Watanuki nodded.

"Yeah, but why wasn't she attracted to the shop, like other people?"

"She does live all the way out here. Yuuko-sama must have contacted her with other means," you explained, shrugging.

When the lady approached the table with a trey, you sat back and straightened up. You quickly thought of a way to cover up the somewhat suspicious conversation you'd been having.

"And THAT'S why proper hygiene is so important! You understand now, Watanuki?" you asked loudly. He stared back, flabbergasted.

"_WHAT?_"

The woman continued over to the table, bearing snacks along with the tea. As she began passing out plates, you noticed that her smile was a little forced and her happy expression was pained. However, when your Mistress took her cup and thanked her, she perked up and leaned forward.

"Um, are you Kindoo-chan?" she questioned, excitement lighting her features. You and Watanuki looked on in confusion.

Yuuko took her time answering, sipping the tea, and then set the porcelain down with a _plonk_.

"And you must be Hanahana-san," she finally replied.

"What?" you both asked, together. Yuuko turned to you.

"Ah, those are our screen names!"

Oh.

"So you met on the internet?" Watanuki asked, redundantly.

"What site?" you asked, interesting in meeting your Mistress on the Web.

"Ultra Lovely Magical Girls Super Powers Go dot com."

…you suddenly regretted asking.

Yuuko drained the glass and leaned forward, suddenly all-business.

"Regarding the contents of the e-mail you sent me," she started, trailing off purposefully. The woman… 'Hanahana-san', gulped and shook her head, the feigned smile disappearing

"Yes… I've been thinking that maybe, I shouldn't go online anymore," she explained, glancing behind her to a laptop computer sitting on the desk. It was a newer model, pink and attractive, just the kind of thing girls your age usually coveted.

The woman (you decided it was too strange to refer to her with a screen-name) returned her attention to Yuuko.

"It doesn't matter what I'm doing; watching television, housework, shopping. My thought always turn to the internet, and I end up on the computer even if I promised I wouldn't. Even… if I really shouldn't, even if there are much more important things on hold."

She swallowed, gathered her thoughts, and continued.

"Lately, my son has been lonely," she confessed, placing a hand on a stray stand of hair and tucking it behind her ear.

You twisted in your chair, your posture going rigid, almost wanting to scoot a way from the woman. If there was one thing you hated, it was negligent parents… mothers…

Yuuko choose that moment to take initiative, and the sound of her voice shook you out of your brooding.

"…Is that so? And despite all this, you still haven't been able to quit," your Mistress stated. The woman nodded, appearing saddened by the circumstances

"I'm sure it's because I'm not determined enough," she admitted, shrugging as if to say, 'oops!'.

You couldn't help but think she was lacking in sincerity, although that may have been due to your newfound dislike of the client.

She smiled again.

"But this time, I really want to stop," she exclaimed, displayed her half-baked conviction.

Yuuko hooked a finger around the delicate handle of the English-style teacup and glanced inside as if she expected to do a fortune telling, a reading in tea leaves. Then she set it down and stood up.

"You wish to stop playing the computer. You are resolved to do so, for the sake of yourself and your family. What would you be willing to sacrifice…?"

The woman looked worried.

"S-sacrifice?"

Your mistress gave her a deep look.

"Because you want to stop, no matter what," Yuuko clarified, the intensity of her gaze not diminished in the least. The woman pulled her arms to herself as if to gather warmth.

"I want… to stop…" she said, shakily. Yuuko pointed towards the desk.

"Then don't touch that computer, ever again," she said, simply. The woman looked at the small machine forlornly.

"Alright…" said the woman, slowly. She looked as if she was sinking into depression.

Promptly, Yuuko grabbed Watanuki and set off towards the exit. You stood quickly, brushing a few crumbs of pastry off your lap, and followed.

"We're off, then," Yuuko chirped, pushing you and Watanuki through the doorway and outside.

Watanuki looked confused, as if he had expected something more exciting to occur. And honestly, you felt the same. However, from the look on the woman's face and your Mistress's attitude, you knew that it wouldn't end at this.

The woman flew to her feet, eyes wide.

"W-wait! There isn't… anything else?" she asked, speaking rapidly. Yuuko turned back, as if she were puzzled by the outburst.

"What do you mean?"

"A s-suggestion, or, some advice or something?" the woman questioned in desperation, loosing her composure.

"But you already decided to quit," Yuuko prompted, smiling.

"Y-yes, but," the woman said quietly, trailing off and at a loss.

Yuuko pulled the door closed behind her and stuck her head through the opening, smiling slightly.

_"You must keep it," _she said softly, but in all seriousness, as she slowly shut the door,_ "The promise you made to yourself."_


End file.
